


Consolation Prize

by Sheba_Al_Hurra



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheba_Al_Hurra/pseuds/Sheba_Al_Hurra
Summary: Jeremiah dares Bruce to find the bombs in the city before they detonate.Bruce loses.Although, considering the consolation prize, Bruce can’t really say he wanted to win either.Or, three times Jeremiah held the city hostage so Bruce could be a good boy for his daddy.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Been more than a decades since i've written smut so here goes! Enjoy everyone :)

The clock strikes six and Bruce feels his heart begin to race--

He’s lost this round.

Jeremiah had hidden a dozen bombs throughout the city- _again_ -and had given three hours for Bruce to find them before he would detonate them--or bring him an acceptable consolation prize.

Although since it first started six months ago, Jeremiah had seemed more eager for the consolation prize than the actual prize--blowing up Gotham bank, taking the police station hostage, poisoning the water supply-- and it’s not like Bruce could turn down saving lives.

it was supposed to be _just that one time_ , just that one time in exchange for saving thousands of lives, and no, he absolutely _did not like any bit of it_ , he had been 100% _unwilling_ , and he definitely _did not take his time_ getting to the bomb sites. 

A cheerful ding alerted him to a text and he could feel his face beginning to flush.

“ _See you at the usual place, batsy._ “

Bruce bites his lip and makes his way to a location he is all too familiar with. 

* * *

“ _Darling_ ,”

Jeremiah’s voice curls around him like it’s own embrace-demanding, petulant, and dripping with affection all at once. 

“You took _so long_ getting here, I got _so lonely_ for my batsy to show up, and you know how I am when I get lonely.”

Diabolical. Murderous. Pouty. 

He rolled his eyes and made his way over to Jeremiah in the garish mansion, looping his arms around his neck and not missing the hitch in his breath as he rested his chin against Jeremiah’s absurdly glittery tie.

“I’m sorry Daddy,” he murmured, looking up at Jeremiah through his lashes, and already he can see Jeremiah’s pupils are blown. “I tried to come on time, but what with traffic from the evacuation, and the roads still under repair from _last_ time, you can hardly blame _me_ for the late hour. Won’t you forgive me?”

Jeremiah made a disbelieving sound but he wound his arms around Bruce’s waist tightly, and pressed a firm kiss to his forehead. “Wicked boy. You like keeping me waiting. One of these days I’m going to keep you under lock and key right here and you’ll never get away from me again.” 

Bruce felt an unbidden stab of heat at the thought-Jeremiah had kidnapped him before, dozens of times, and each time Bruce had managed to eventually get away. Although, upon escaping, Alfred had always dryly remarked that Master Jeremiah must be an awful kidnapper for Bruce to return home with better health and energy than when he was taken. 

Alfred was always a little too perceptive for Bruce’s comfort but that was besides the point. Giving Jeremiah something to chase kept him busy and out of trouble. Most of the time anyway. 

“I would never intentionally keep you waiting Daddy.” Bruce said, nuzzling further into Jeremiah’s embrace. “I promise to be a good boy for you this time.”

Jeremiah’s breath hitched and his arms held Bruce a little tighter against him. “Well, I suppose I can forgive you this time. You know how much Daddy loves it when his little boy is good for him.”

Bruce felt his mouth go dry at the thought of what he had planned when he had made his way over here-he certainly had had plenty of time to think about how exactly he intended to be good for Daddy this time. His tongue darted out shyly, licking his lips, before he reached on his tiptoes to kiss Daddy. 

Jeremiah kissed him back firmly, and when his tongue probed at the seam of his mouth, Bruce opened his mouth without hesitation, letting Daddy slip inside his mouth where he belonged. Jeremiah ran his tongue along his teeth, licking into every bit of Bruce that he could get and Bruce moaned into his Daddy’s mouth, as his tongue was sucked into Jeremiah’s mouth.

As they kissed he felt Jeremiah grasp on him become tighter and his hands begin to roam--could feel him slide a hand down into his cleft, squeeze his cheek and Bruce shifted his legs apart wider so he could give his Daddy easier access to his little boy. 

Jeremiah made an approving sound in his throat, still sucking Bruce’s tongue into his own mouth, gripping both of his thighs to urge him to wrap around his waist--which Bruce obliging did-and and still kissing him began to turn towards the staircase to the bedroom-their bedroom whenever he could pin him down long enough-when Bruce pulled his mouth from him, breathless and pink.

“Not the bedroom--the throne, Daddy, I want to be good for you on your throne.”

Bruce watched as Jeremiah’s eyes went darker and his grip became almost painful, could feel the throbbing heat of him against his hip.

The _throne room_ was where Jeremiah handed out decrees to his followers about what he wanted done, how he wanted it, and when; it was also the place where he had Ecco film him whenever he was holding the city hostage and he laid down his demands from atop his throne--a purple, green, and gold monstrosity that somehow still managed to look regal.

And the idea of being a good boy for Daddy, on his knees while Jeremiah sprawled in his throne, in his seat of power, made him grind up desperately against Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah shuddered, gripping onto Bruce tighter than ever and nearly flew into the next room, almost leaping the five steps to his throne, before plunking himself down with his little boy on his lap. 

Bruce giggled at his Daddy’s eagerness, pressing a couple sweet kisses to his mouth and cheeks before he began to squirm out of his lap and work his way down to settle on the floor between Daddy’s legs, and shyly look up at him from underneath his lashes.

“Can your little boy play with your cock Daddy? It’s been so long since the last time I got to play with it. I’ll promise to behave this time.”

Jeremiah chuckled hoarsely, spreading his legs a little wider for Bruce to settle more comfortably, keeping a white-knuckled grip on the arms of his chair, as if he was holding himself back from digging his hands into Bruce’s hair. “Well, I suppose Daddy can let his little boy have playtime, just so long as you remember not to tease Daddy. So, go ahead darling, play with Daddy’s cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bruce said as he unzipped him and with soft, gentle hands, took out his Daddy’s stiff cock before settling back on his heels with his hands braced on Jeremiah’s thighs, lips inches from the head. 

Shyly he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Daddy’s cock and above him he could hear Jeremiah make a strangled sound as he pressed more soft, barely there kisses just to the head of Daddy’s cock as Jeremiah clenched his fingers around the arm rests, eyes burning as he watched his little boy kiss his cock. 

Bruce drew back for a moment to let his hands rest on Jeremiah’s thighs, licking his lips, and locking his eyes with Jeremiah for a moment before taking a slow, measured lick of the head, letting his tongue just rest on the slit before slowly flicking upwards and withdrawing. Jeremiah made a raspy, strained sound in his throat as he continued to make his slow ascent and it made him feel warm that he was being such a good boy for Daddy. 

Daddy’s precum was warm and heady on his tongue and Bruce fully intended to savor it as he continued to take long, slow licks upwards, letting his tongue become familiar with every inch of hard skin, the vein that throbbed against him, taking pauses here and there to just rest his tongue against Daddy’s cock. 

Distantly, he noticed Jeremiah’s hands were shaking. 

He drew back on his heels, feeling warm and safe with the taste and scent of Daddy in his mouth and on his lips, and nuzzled his face into Jeremiah’s knee.

“Daddy,” he breathed, nuzzling his knee, “Will you do something for your little boy?”

“Bruce,” Jeremiah choked out, hands digging into the armrests. “Anything darling, Daddy will give you anything you want.”

“I need your cock Daddy. Daddy’s cock belongs home in his little boy’s mouth.”

* * *

It was too much. 

Jeremiah fisted a hand into Bruce’s curls and yanked him forward, making him gasp at the suddenness, and gripped his chin upward with the other, thumbing his lower lip.

“Bruce you wicked, wicked boy. “ he said darkly. “You promised to behave, you rotten brat, and then you go and tease Daddy like some strumpet. Now Daddy has to punish you. Bratty little boys need to be spanked and have their mouths scrubbed clean and be put in time out all alone. Is that you want, wicked boy, for Daddy to punish you?”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Bruce whined, “But I couldn’t help myself, I just got so excited to play with Daddy’s cock again. It’s okay if you spank me but please, please fuck me.”

Jeremiah felt his fingers twist a little tighter in Bruce’s hair at the confession, and could see the straining outline of Bruce’s dick against his pants, so turned on being good for him, his little boy, so excited to be filled up with Daddy. 

Jeremiah tugged Bruce up by his hair, bringing him up to look into those dark eyes, and Bruce mewled piteously. “I’m not letting you off the hook that easy. You’re still getting a spanking after this but I suppose Daddy can punish you after we take care of this. Open up for me, Bruce, show me you can be a good boy now.”

Bruce’s mouth fell open obediently, and Jeremiah twisted his hands tighter into his curls as he gripped his cock with one hand, guiding the wet head to Bruce’s open, welcoming mouth, holding his face in the other, thumbing his swollen lower lip. “That’s right, just like that Bruce. Daddy’s cock is coming home to his little boy and is here to stay.”

Nine inches of steely, feverish skin slipped past swollen lips, slow and measured as Jeremiah fed his cock inch by inch, all the way home into his little boy’s mouth. At the halfway point Bruce’s eyes began to water and tears slipped down his face, and Jeremiah crooned, soft and reassuring. 

“You’re being such a good boy for Daddy, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you. Just open a little wider now, let Daddy’s cock all the way in. Daddy’s cock belongs right here Bruce,” he said, giving his throat a tap with a raspy laugh. “My little boy was made to keep Daddy’s cock nice and safe inside.” 

Bruce swallowed, and Jeremiah let out a sigh as the last bit of his cock was safely sheathed inside his little boy’s tight warmth. Being enveloped by his little boy always made him feel safe and content, made him feel so loved and cherished to be one with him. He smiled down at Bruce indulgently, thumbs softly stroking his cheeks, as he simply savored the feeling of his little boy around him. 

Earlier he had thought about simply plowing into Bruce’s pouty mouth and fucking into him until they were both satisfied messes. But it had been weeks since his last “consolation prize” and he didn’t know when the next time would be, so he had to make the most of it. At least until he figured out how he could keep Bruce with him permanently. 

Bruce made a whining, mewling sound around him, and he could feel him trying to squirm against his calf, trying to relieve the pressure in his crotch. Being stuffed with Daddy’s cock always turned him on and while he could touch himself he kept both hands on Jeremiah instead. Aw, his little boy must have felt guilty about teasing him earlier and wanted to be good now. 

Sweet, precious boy. He ran his hand through Bruce’s curls reverently. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will take good care of you after this. Daddy will fill up his little boy nice and full with his cream.”

Bruce’s eyes lit up and he hummed around him and Jeremiah groaned, fingers anchoring into those dark curls. He tried to remember that he wanted to make things last, that he needed to drag every extra moment out of this that he could. Eyes locking with Bruce he slowly withdrew until his little boy was just sucking the head of him, with half closed eyes looking for all the world like a sleepy baby sucking a pacifier and Jeremiah felt a warm swell rise up in him at how lucky he was to have such a precious little one. 

“Are you hungry for Daddy’s cream, precious?” Jeremiah cooed, stroking small circles into his cheeks, “Daddy knows it's been a while since his little one got to drink Daddy’s cream, I know how good it makes you feel.” 

Bruce made a desperate, whiny sound, sucking harder at the head of his cock, as if he was trying to suck more of him into his mouth, and Jeremiah giggled as he slowly pushed himself back into his little boy and Bruce seemed to purr around him when he was filled up again. 

“Don’t worry darling,” he reassured, as he withdrew and thrust back in slow and deep, and he could feel Bruce’s fingers dig into his thighs. “Daddy has an extra-special load of cream for his little boy this time, sweet and thick and warm to keep you healthy and happy and full. Daddy loves putting it into you too, loves marking you up inside and out, oh Bruce I’d stay inside you forever if I could,” he cried out, and snapped his hips firmly into Bruce’s mouth, could feel his control begin to fray at the edges, _unnngh_ Bruce just felt _too good_.

And Bruce, the trooper, relaxed a little more for him, opened his mouth a little wider so his Daddy could fuck into him easier. His little boy was looking up at him under his lashes like he wanted to stay there forever, sucking softly on his cock, looking as content and peaceful as a lamb on a teat.

Jeremiah felt the muscles in his stomach tense up, hips jerking faster into Bruce now, as his balls tensed up, ready to send his load straight into his little boy, his climax coming into sight all too soon. 

“Love you, love you, love you so much Bruce,” he cried out, fingers twisting in dark curls, eyes locking, as his spunk shot down into his little boy’s welcoming mouth. “Swallow it down darling, every drop of Daddy’s cream, Daddy made it just for you.” 

Without breaking eye contact Bruce swallowed obediently around him and Jeremiah trembled as he watched that white throat work, taking the hot load in. Bruce licked the pearly spunk off his lips before pressing a shy kiss to the base of his cock.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Bruce’s voice was breathy, warm. “It feels so good in me, you always take such good care of me.”

“Always darling, always. Daddy will always take care of his precious, darling boy,” Jeremiah vowed, carding his fingers through his little boy’s curls as Bruce looked up blearily at him from where his head was pillowed on Jeremiah’s thigh. “Poor, tuckered-out darling. Just relax darling, sleep. Daddy will take care of everything.” 

Bruce yawned and while his eyes did not fully shut, his eyes were half lidded and he seemed on the verge of falling asleep right on Jeremiah’s lap. Jeremiah felt a rush of tenderness as he stroked Bruce’s face; his little boy was so nicely pink and content after being filled with Daddy’s cream. 

Jeremiah began to hum a lullaby, a lullaby just for his little boy, and Bruce cuddled deeper into his thigh, not quite getting up yet, and Jeremiah prayed he would fall asleep, instead of taking off immediately like he usually did. 

“Stay the night, darling,” he murmured, still stroking Bruce’s hair. “You can go home in the morning but it’s far too late now. Stay the night.” 

Bruce didn’t answer but his breathing did become more even and deep, and Jeremiah felt a surge of hope within him. Because of course if Bruce stayed the night he would _have to_ borrow some of Jeremiah’s clothes and sleep in Jeremiah’s bed, and Jeremiah could spend the night with his darling boy in his arms, until the very last minute when Bruce, eventually, tragically, parted.

And of course, he thought, heart fluttering, Bruce would _have to_ take a shower before he left, and use his soap and shampoo, and smell like Jeremiah, and even apart from Jeremiah he would have a piece of Jeremiah intimately lingering on the outside just like the inside. 

Jeremiah hummed his little boy’s special lullaby, crooking his head down into Bruce’s hair to breathe in his sweet scent, trying to take in as much of his baby boy as he could; and Bruce, precious thing, melted a little further in his lap. Never would there be a sweeter victory than this. 

Because _of course_ , Jeremiah would _have to_ wear the clothes that Bruce had worn and sleep on the side of the bed Bruce had slept in and surround himself with every molecule of Bruce that he could until the next time he could finesse a consolation prize.


End file.
